One Piece Story Test Drive
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: This story is a Test Drive, so no Flames please. There is one swear word and the rating it only T til I can do the real story. Enjoy.
Annie: First time during a One Piece story. This is a test drive to see if you guys like it and I'll turn it into a chapter story for you guys to read. Enjoy! ^-^

Luffy: Shi shi, Annie doesn't own One Piece! Wait, why am I smarter and more maturely?!

Edited: I saw that I missed some thing in the story and I fixed it up.

* * *

Luffy's Ship: Luffy's Room...

Luffy was looking out the window of his room on-board his Pirate ship during a storm which reminds him of these days when he has started as a pirate. Luffy pulled out a wooden flute, that he made from a very hard tree, Oak tree as it can handle anything and this one was really hard to cut, which took him four months to make, Luffy started to play a song on it about the storm and the ship sailing in it as his crew heard the song playing and had stopped to listen to it as it played for eight hours. The crew enjoys the song so much that they had falling asleep to the music right were they are on the ship. As Luffy plays his made up song on his wooden flute, he remembers:

One) How he got his crew: Nami the navigator, Zoro the swordsman, Sanji the cook, Chopper the doctor, Bartolomeo the barrieran, Brook the musician, Franky the shipwright, Robin the archaelogist, Usopp the sniper, Vivi the princess of the ship, Jinbe the fisherman who helps with the fishing and his last crew member Coby who quite being a Marine to join Luffy's crew as he had enough of the Marines and Garp D. Monkey, Luffy's grandfather, had allowed it. It was hard to get Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper to join, but Luffy managed to recruit them as his crew. Zoro, Franky, Robin, Vivi, Brook and Jinbe wasn't that hard as he had saved their lives or had helped them with something to have them join his crew. Jinbe refused one time cause he still has something to do and promised he would join them after that if they still want him which made them all shout "YES!" at him making him laugh before seeing them off. Bartolomo had join the crew as he had followed them on the journey and wanted to join them which Luffy allowed, but was shocked by Bartolomo's crew under his command making the Straw Hats even bigger. Luffy had a ship being made to handle eighty-one crew mates and the captain of the ship making them shocked until they saw the ship. Luffy can still remember the looks on their face when they saw their new ship which was made from ten to fifty Marine ships that Luffy managed to steal from them to make the ship.

The ship, that Luffy had paid for which was $eighty thousand Belly and gotten a book on everything that is inside the ship, was one meters long and wide with the height being twenty-five to twenty-six hundred cm (Which is twenty-five to twenty-six meters) which had two hundred rooms to sleep in through ten of them had been turned into a hospital for the doctor of the ship making Chopper happy to have his own place to treat his friends, a kitchen was four hundred cms (Which is four meters) long and wide that had ten fridges and freezers to store food with twenty cupboards to store can food stuff making Sanji happy with a big kitchen to cook in, a training room that has training gears which made Zoro happy as he can train, a music room with different musical instruments making Brook happy to play any kind he wanted, a green house to grow vegetables making Sanji happy for it and he can grow herbs for all of his cooking thanks to it being connected to the kitchen, under the ship was a double metal doors that can allow a submarine to enter and the right side allows a other ship to enter, the front had a sun with a lions face in it sticking out as Luffy had called the ship "Thousand Sunny" making his crew happy with the name, each rooms has four combined to it to allow a king or queen sized bed in their room to sleep in and their was a treasure room for treasures that Luffy had found on his journey and had taken from the sea bed all over the world. Luffy made sure their was a room where Nami can look at the maps to see where they are going. Luffy was happy that Zoro took Coby under his wings to use a sword and Chopper even taught Coby how to dress wounds making Luffy even more happy.

Two) How he meant his rivalries: Eustass "Captain" Kid, even thought she fall for him when he caught her and brought her to her own crew before she saw him go back to fight the Marines. Kid even saw him save Trafalgar D. Water Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, from the Marines before bringing her to her crew. Both Kid and Law were confused on why Straw Hat, as they called him, would save them until they heard him mumbling something under his breath. They saw a wolf show up behind him and it was bigger than a normal wolf (Dire Wolf, but two times the size) before Luffy sicked "him" onto the Marines and knocked some of the Marines away from Kid and Heart pirates that they didn't know was behind them. Luffy even allowed himself to get hurt to keep both their crew and themselves safe from harm shocking everyone until they saw Luffy's blood floating and transforming into daggers before stabbing the Marines in the legs and arms. Luffy mumbled in one of the Marines's ear that no one can hear and the Marine was scared before he nodded his head and ordered his crew to "Leave the Straw Hats, the Heart Pirates and the Kid Pirates alone and just get the wounded out of the building". Everyone was shocked be what the Marine said, but was more shocked that the blood daggers went inside of the Marines as Luffy was mumbling to one of them. Luffy didn't explain what he said to the Marine nor want had happen, but they won't bug them anymore as Luffy kept what he said to the Marine.

 _"If you value you and your fellow crew's life, who had been stabbed by my blood daggers which can kill you with poison as they went inside you and I can choose how long you can live with it, you would leave my crew, Kid's and Trafalgar's crew alone if you don't want to die right now as I can do that. I know you have a extra snail phone on you and I want yours as the extra is the one you will use to connect with me as a spy in the Marines. Try to not get caught by anyone, got it?"_ The Marin understood what Luffy said even through he was scared of him and did as he was told before ordering his crew and left Luffy and the pirates be. Kid and Law was trying to figure out Luffy, but keep drawing a blank on him. Smoker, Luffy meant and saved from dying in the water as he has more secrets than anyone and brought her to land and rented a room for a week and paid up front before putting Smoker in a nightie after drying her off as he is in no mind, mind you, a Ero, but he couldn't just leave her wet as she would get sick. Luffy put Smoker into bed before closing the covers on the windows to let her sleep better before he fall asleep in a chair. Smoker woke up and saw Straw Hat Luffy in a chair asleep with his hat on his lap, but she saw she was in a nightie in a bed with her dammed clothes hanging on stings to dry. Confused on why Straw Hat had saved her from dying in the water, but she could catch him, but something is telling her to not and she listened to it. Luffy woke up after Smoker had woke up ten minutes ago and went to the phone to order room serves for breakfast confusing Smoker even more. Smoker had breakfast, but Luffy didn't eat anything before he fell the room and Smoker had heard him mumble something and was shocked by it.

 _"Even through we are enemies, I can't see hurting one of four future Pirate Queens of mine. Take care."_ Even through Smoker was really shocked by what Straw Hat said, she felt her cheeks heat up just from that one sentence. Smoker tried to found Straw Hat Luffy to questioning him, but she couldn't find him anywhere in town and she wanted to know what he means by "One of four future Pirate Queens of mine".

Three) How he manged to save Ace from death, but got hurt as he got a giant X scar across his chest with a hole where one of the Marine who ate a Lava-Lava Devil Fruit (If that's not right, then I'm sorry) near his stomach on the left side shocking everyone, but shocking them even more when Luffy turned to look at the very man scarring him as he pulls his arm out of the hole and fire was on his hands, but they were BLUE with WHITE in the middle before punching the man in the chest, where the heart is, and ended the man's life. White-beard was shocked by what Luffy did, but was happy his son was safe and sound while Smoker and Boa Hancock was really shocked by what they saw plus didn't know both of them was thinking the same thing.

 _'What the Pirate King?'_ And they were right to think that as Luffy got Ace to White-beard, who got Ace out of there after giving Luffy a snail phone to use to call Ace with, before Luffy turned and saw something aiming at White-beard before getting in the way and gotten the big X scar on his chest shocking Ace, who called out to Luffy with tears in his eye, as White-beard turned and saw why Ace was crying as Luffy had just saved both of their lives, again, making Luffy sort of part of White-beard's crew thanks to that. Jinbe caught Luffy before he carried him away to get to safety while White-beard got Ace on board his ship with his other 'sons' as well being pulling away from the port. Jinbe got hit by some beam in the right side of his chest and Buggies caught them before seeing a submarine break out of the water and coming close to the port with Trafalgar D Water Law on the deck telling him to bring them to her. Buggies threw them at one of her crew mates before "Red Hair" Shanks threw Luffy's straw hat at her and she caught it before she went into her ship with the doors closed before going under water. Luffy owns Law, as he calls her when ever he sees her, a debt for saving his life making her blush, but no one can see it thanks to her hat, before she told him not to. As Luffy recovers, he talks to Ace a lot, as they can't see each other, through the snail phones making them happy to know each other are safe and are recovering.

Four) How he became a Warlord without anyone knowing it with a HUGE bounty of $six hundred trillion Belly on his head before he became a Warlord. Luffy shocked Ace and Garp with the news about it before asking them to keep it down about it. When Garp told him that Law was a Warlord as well, Luffy just smiled at the news before he speak to them again. Luffy had a snail phone sent to him by his father, Dragon D. Monkey or as everyone calls him: Dragon the Revolutionary, who had heard the news of his son becoming a Warlord. Luffy would ask Dragon questions, but one of them was about his mother. Dragon told Luffy that he can't tell him, but he did know his mother had devil fruit powers and Luffy had gained it from her. When Luffy asked how many, Dragon told him it was ten devil fruits with an extra one to keep her alive while being pregnant with him shocking Luffy. Luffy told his father everything about him including what he kept from his crew and his grandfather making Dragon angry at the Marines for what they had done to his son. Luffy told his crew they are going to Punk Hazord as he had heard there is children being kept there for some reason and he wants to save them. Luffy and his crew had saved all the children and Smoker had gotten in the way making Luffy tell his crew to get the children out of here while he takes care of Smoker. Let's just say, Smoker and Law, who had hid in the building without Luffy knowing it, had became shocked when someone called Luffy a "Warlord". When Smoker asked Luffy why he was there, he just answered that he had business he needed to take care of making Smoker look at him, but when she asked what it was, Luffy said:

"With saving children that were inside were they shouldn't of been and someone was putting something inside them, so I and my crew just came to save them. That's it, that's all." Smoker was shocked and just left it be, but hear Luffy mumble something before heading back in to deal with someone who works for Doflamingo making Smoke to tell his crew to head back without her as she needs to do something. Both Law and Smoker saw Luffy up against Vergo making Law scarred for Luffy while Smoker saw Luffy wasn't scarred at all, but Smoker was nervous as Vergo's whole body went black with the pipe he's holding went into black metal with a hole under it when it hit the floor before it hit the floor again making the hole bigger making both Smoker and Law scarred for Luffy's life. Luffy grabbed a pipe before he changed it into a sword shocking both Law and Smoker at the same time while Luffy and Vergo went at each other before Luffy had cut Vergo in half making both Smoker and Law to ask what the sword is made out of.

"It's made of Aldhard metal which is made from Scandium melted together with volcanic rocks, but you need fire to forge it and it needs to be at a right temperature and higher the heat is, the purer it is. Pure Aldhard is heavy and you won't be able to move." Let's just say both Law and Smoker's mouths were on the ground in shocked with their eyes almost out of their heads. Luffy left the building, after finding gold, silver and jewels in treasure chests, and saw his crew with the children along with Hawk-eyes. Luffy and Hawk-eyes went over to the right and talk before the Marines came and took the children somewhere warm, which is the islands of the giants where the children will be living on with other giants, while Luffy and his crew were left be.

Five) How he killed Doflamingo and just let me tell you, he didn't like how the man was about to crush _**HIS**_ Law's head in front of him while smiling about it. Luffy unlocked Gear Four while fighting Dflamingo and Law was shocked by this before Luffy kills Doflamingo and picks up Law as he brings her down, after going back to normal, and he saw Sabo with Ace making him smile at them before he let Bepo, the polar bear that's part of Law's crew, to take Law to let her recover in her bed. Luffy remembered how Law was blushing in his arms while hiding her face in his neck. It made him happy to know that one of his Pirate Queens is safe from one of the Warlords which cased her the pain she had been in for so long like she had.

Six) How he had told Boa Hancock how he feels not just for her, but for three others as well and if she can, she can share him. Hancock was shocked by this, but was happy Luffy had told her with an option to choose from: share him or not share him. Hancock had choose to share him with the other three which Luffy told her who they are: Trafalgar D Water Law, Smoker and Eustass "Captain" Kid were the other three wives he had picked along with her making her happy he is telling her this so she knows who else he is going to marry when he becomes the Pirate King and he makes them his Pirate Queens: The Four Pirate Queens of the Pirate King. Luffy gave Hancock a ring as she is the first wife and he sent the other three to Kid, Smoker and Law shocking them as he sent a letter with the rings for them to read.

Now Luffy is playing his wooden flute as his crew listen before he stopped as the song was done since he repeated the song for eight hours. Luffy's snail phone for Law was ringing and he answered the phone, but he got Bepo on the phone crying that his captain is missing. Luffy managed to calm him down long enough to get some info out of him.

"Captain been missing for a whole day and she called while panting. I even heard a man's voice on the other side before the line went down. The man said "Luffy won't find you as you're mine!"." Bepo said as Luffy thinks before asking if he was near by and to come into his ship as the bottom can open to let him in. After hanging up on Bepo as he is going to the bottom of the ship after asking Nami to open the bottom of the ship, but the snail phone for Kid ranged and Luffy had answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Straw Hat, it's Kid!" Luffy knew that was Killer.

"What's wrong or what's the matter with Kid, Killer?"

"That's the thing! Kid's missing and a man said on the other line said the Kid belongs to him, not Luffy."

"Law is missing as well. You near by?"

"Yea, Why?"

"Come by to the side of my ship and come aboard."

"O.K." Killer had hanged up and Luffy had asked Robin to open the right side of the ship to let Kid Pirates in. Luffy thinks of a plan to save Kid and Law when the snail phone for Smoker ranged and Luffy picked it up to answer.

"Hello?

"Luffy!/Straw Hat!" Both Smoker and Hancock said at the same time confusing Luffy.

"Hancock? Why are you near Smoker?" Luffy said before Hancock screamed.

"Someone is trying to caught us both at the same time." Smoker said as Hancock throws rocks at the person.

"Hey! Stop throwing rocks at me, bitch!" Luffy got angry at that.

"Smoker, you and Hancock have to try to get to my ship somehow." Luffy heard a male's voice on the line.

"Sorry, Luffy. They're tied up right now. The rope is made of Water stone so they can't leave. If you want them and you're other weman, come to Raftel Island. I'll be waiting for you." The line went died and Chopper heard what the man said.

"Luffy?"

"Tell Nami to set course for the Grand Line and to go full speed ahead. We're going to save Law, Kid, Smoker and Hancock if it's the last thing I ever do." Luffy said before asking White-beard, Garp, Dragon, Straw Hat Fleet, Hawk-eyes, "Red Hair" Shanks and Ivankou before telling them what's going on as they were shocked by this before saying they would come help Luffy out before they hanged up to get ready. It took four days to get to the Grand Line and Luffy saw the ships were there already with the help he had called for. Luffy saw that Shanks has a white hair man with him and allowed him to help. They all saw Raftel and went full speed at the island and everyone was shocked on the ship Luffy has before Nami filled them in on how Luffy got it shocking them before Dragon laughed out so loud with a saying of "That's my boy!" making everyone look at him. Luffy pushed it out of his head as he looks to Raftel and Zoro saw his captain didn't have on his normal wear which was long sleeve shirts and pants with boots that go up the leg until it went to the kneel and a cap attached to a jacket that has pockets on the front of them and on the bottom of them, but now Luffy is wear short sleeves and pants that show some of his lower legs and has sandals on with his straw hat on his head. Everyone saw what Luffy was wearing, but saw scars on him and was trying to figure out where they came from. After getting to the island, Luffy asked Brook to bring Gol D. Roger back to talk to them which he did and Gol D. Roger saw his son before looking at Luffy.

"It has seams Shanks had passed my hat off to someone."

"Not the time. My four weman are in trouble and I want you're help. I'm going to be needing it." Luffy right out told him shocking everyone before Roger nods his head. They found them, but a man was in the way and Luffy knows him.

"You."

"So you remembered me, Luffy? Te te te te."

"How could I not? You and the Marines were the ones who put the scares on me before the White-beard War where I got the other two from." Everyone was shocked by this before Luffy's pants and shirt was burnt by his Hell Fire-Hell Fire Devil Fruit powers, leaving him in his boxers, and everyone saw the scars his body was covered in: Whip marks, Sword cuts, hot iron marks in small symbols, arms and legs covered in slashes of daggers and right under one of the hot iron marks as a a deep cut wounds that has spelled out the words:

"Devil Spawn", "Hell Fiend", "Demon Boy" and the last one was the worse: "Child of the Satan". Garp and Dragon was raged at the man in front of them for doing that to Luffy. Nami, Robin, Coby and Zoro managed to sneak behind the man to get to Law, Kid, Hancock and Smoker to try and free them from the ropes around them. Law, Kid, Smoker and Hancock had stayed quiet to not let the man know what's happening behind him as Zoro, Nami, Robin and Coby used daggers to cut the ropes off of them. The man and Luffy were fighting during that time and the others are fighting the name's crew, but Luffy had gotten a cut over his left eye and his left eyeball had also gotten cut as well. After four hours, Luffy won against the man and found One Piece making him the Pirate King shocking everyone there. Luffy had married Law, Kid, Smoker and Hancock who became his Pirate Queens on that same day making everyone happy for them. Bepo was raised by Law and he sees her as a mother so he sees Luffy as the father which shocked Luffy, but he got over it and allowed Bepo to call him his dad. Twenty years later, Luffy and his queens had children and lived their lives happily.

* * *

Annie: Like I said in the AN at the beginning, this is a test drive and I'll see if my Co-Author would like to help me with this story. Luffy is mature, smart, more understanding, and has a harem. Max four. Could be six. I dunno. This is a test drive and review are welcome. If you have some ideas for it, want something removed or want something added, just review it and I'll see what I can do. Also I was wondering if someone can take a story request from me. I'll put it in this AN for you.

New story title: The Fox and It's Harem.

Pairing: Naruto x Female! Toshiro x Hinata x Female! Ichigo x Female! Renji x Tenten x Female! Utakata x Female! Zabuza x Female! Byakuya x Anko x Momo x Female! Gaara x Female! Grimmjow x Female! Genma x Female! Ulquiorra x Female! Yagura x Female! Ishida x Female! Shino x Female! Chad x Female! Kiba x Female! Kensei x Lisa x Hiyori x Female! Roshi x Fuu x Female! Kimimaro X Female! Shikamaru X Nel. Fourteen Bleach characters and Fourteen Naruto characters.

Bloodline for Naruto: Hyoton, Aoi Shoton (Blue Crystal Style), Yoton, Wood Release, Shiniton (Death Release), Raifuton (Life Release), Yamiton (Darkness Release), Akaru-saton (Lightness Release) Storm Release, Reiton (Spirit Release), Chiton (Blood Release), Gorudoton (Gold Release) and Ginton (Silver Release).

Clans: Uzumaki Clan (Prince of the Uzugakura), Yuki Clan, Senju Clan, Shiba Clan (Bleach), Shihoin Clan (Bleach) and Kasumoioji Clan (Bleach)

Companies: Gato's, Fuin Company (Created himself), Noble Company (For Noble families only)

Living Place: Naruto lives in a castle in a tree that he made that covers Konoha with Taki, Kusa and Ame village only fused into Konoha with the holy water inside the tree to keep it powerful to protect the village with Uzugakure being a town under the castle in the tree by four level below it with the Land of Granite being the training grounds with the town people living in Konoha. Naruto also had made a forces for Tenten to make weapons with any kind of metal, even including Aldhard and Chakra Metal.

Family: Jiraiya (God-father), Tsunada (Grandmother, Minato's mother), Minato (Father), Kushina (Mother), Nargato (Cousin), Yamamoto (Grandfather, Kushina's father), Dan Kato (Grandfather, Minato's father), Spirit Queen (Kushina's mother, Yamamoto's wife) Shinigami (Grandaunt, Spirit Queen's sister) Kami (Grandaunt, Spirit Queen's sister) Jashin (Cousin, Shinigami's son)

Think this story can happen under your touch? Toshiro has a Ice Dragon Biju (Eleven tails) sealed inside him, but he's a girl.

Annie: That's all. Ja Ne.


End file.
